


Payback

by DenmarkStreetGutterClub



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub
Summary: Matthew discovers Strike and Robin together, and his arousal means that Strike can do something he knows Robin has wanted for a long time.
Relationships: Matthew Cunliffe/Robin Ellacott, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Payback

Robin made a sound of appreciation that sounded very like purring to Strike as he pressed himself into her. The spur of the moment decision to fuck in this cloakroom, hidden behind rows of coats, was exciting enough to need very little preamble, and she was so ready for him, her labia swollen and slick. He had backed her up against the wall, having pulled her jeans off, and she hooked one leg around him, his strong hands gripping her backside, hers holding the shoulders of his coat. Suddenly, she stilled, and he pulled his head back from where it had been in her shoulder to look at her face. She had an expression of lustful triumph.

“Keep going,” she said in a tone of voice he now understood as something not be argued with, and he began his jutting rhythm into her again.

“Enjoying this, Matt?” She said, and Strike pulled his head back to look at her face, even as he moved into her, to see that triumph again, her eyes glittering with power as she looked behind him. He turned his head to see Matt in the corner of the room, having clearly interrupted, and instead of backing out, embarrassed, settled himself in the shadows, his slim cock in his pumping hand. Well, Strike assumed it had been pumping until Robin had addressed him directly. Now he just stood there with it twitching, his clean shaven face sullen, his eyes hooded.

Robin tapped Strike’s shoulder, and he looked back at her. She gave the most imperceptible nod, and he pulled out of her staggering slightly. She looked imperious, her cheeks flushed, her hair like a golden crown. His heart hammered, partly from the stunning arousal she always created in him, partly from the turn things were about to take. He turned to the smaller man, who still seemed to be paralyzed in the corner with his cock beginning to wilt in his hand.

“Not very impressive, is it, Cunliffe?” Strike said, looking disdainfully down at Matt. “You never really had much chance in competition with this,” he added, and his own cock stood proudly out from the unfastened trousers that still hung at the top of his powerful thighs. Matt’s beady eyes were unavoidably drawn down to it, and Strike saw him take in the sight, proud cock and lots of thick matted hair. Strike lifted an eyebrow as he noted Matt begin to move his hand again, unconsciously.

“Go on then, Try,” Strike taunted, moving his own hand to his cock and running it up and down the shaft a few times lazily, and enjoying Matt’s widening eyes as his slim fingers began dancing at speed up and down. “You gonna come standing there, are you? That what you like is it?” Strike’s voice was low, scornful. Matt gasped with the effort, his face petulant.

“Why don’t you come out of the shadows, little man, show her how impressive you are,” Strike asked. He watched as the thinner man stumbled forward a little, and Strike smiled to himself at the obedience in the move. He knew exactly how to play this. Matt stood in the middle of the room now, his jaw arrogant, his hand working his dick, looking at Robin who was behind Strike, still leaning against the wall, an expression of contempt on her face. Strike looked at her too, and she made eye contact with him again, the corner of her mouth curling up a little, and he took it for the assent it was.

He stood in front of Matt, his bulk obscuring Robin from view, his own thick, powerful cock hard in his hand. He still ran slow strokes up and down it, even as the other man’s hand flew erratically.

“I don’t think she’s impressed, Matt,” Strike said, saying the other man’s name in a mocking tone. “But I think you are. I think you’ve thought about this cock before and you knew you didn’t measure up.”

Matt’s lips twisted into a sneer.

“Why would I think about your cock? I was fucking her back when you had two legs,” he replied, and Strike could hear the shake in his voice that belied the confidence in the words.

“Yeah? And even with only one, I can still make her come every time, little man,” Strike said, watching the arrogance in the man in front falter. Matt’s jaw jutted forward again.

“You know what I think, Matt?”

“What?” Matt asked, his tone sullen, but he still wanted to know.

“I think you know this cock has you beaten, and I think you like it. I think you’ve got yourself off loads thinking about how much better it is. I think you thought you were the big man, fucking around behind Robin’s back, but you knew as soon as she touched this, you were gonna lose, didn’t you?” Strike bore down, standing over him, close enough to feel the heat from him, smell the sweaty, unmistakable odour of a man who needed a shower, and feel the jerky rhythm from his arm. He locked eyes, and saw the flash of defiance in Matt’s eyes.

“Get on your knees,” he said. Matt looked shocked, and his hand stilled. He tried to look at Robin, but Strike shifted again to block him. Matt’s eyes narrowed, and Strike saw his slim cock bob forward, the tip glistening.

“Or leave. Up to you,” Strike added, making as if he was going to turn back to Robin.

“No!” Matt said quickly, pleadingly, dropping to his knees, his classically handsome face now level with Strike’s thick erection.

Strike looked down at him, and he noticed Matt tried to maintain the arrogant eye contact but couldn’t, dropping his eyes in defeat after a second, facing his large, swollen cock.

“Right then,” Strike said, with authority. “You gonna suck it then?”

He expected maybe some token resistance here, but Matt was on him instantly, his mouth wide, taking as much of Strike as he could in one go, and then bobbing his head back and forth quickly, beginning to pump himself again too. Strike steeled himself against the warm mouth of the other man, watching him jerk his neck in a staccato.

“Think it works like yours, do you? Think you can just go faster and you make me come, little man?”

Matt made a strangled noise, still jerking his head quickly. Strike ran a big hand into Matt’s hair and gripped tightly.

“I think you need some direction,” Strike said, slowing Matt’s jerking head to a stop, and instead moving his own hips in a slow, deliberate rhythm, pushing himself into Matt’s slack mouth until he hit the back of his throat and pulling out again, watching the other man’s eyes flicker shut. Matt stretched his tongue out of his mouth and Strike picked up the pace a little, watching spittle dribble from Matt’s mouth.

“Put your fucking lips round it and suck,” He commanded. “And stop wanking and get your hands on my balls.”

Again, Matt’s eagerness was a surprise that sent another wave of contempt through Strike as he felt lips clamp down and a heady suction, one of Matt’s hot sticky hands cupping his balls, the other gripping the base of Strike’s thick shaft to try and control the depth. This had little effect as his cock slid wetly in and out with deliberate strokes, the sounds of Matt’s mouth obscene, his face gleaming wet with his saliva.

Strike felt the weight of Robin’s hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head to see her beside him, nuzzling into his neck. He drank in a tender kiss from her, still fucking Matt’s mouth, and the taste of her made his cock pulse and he let out a moan of pleasure.

Matt snapped his eyes open and looked up. Strike threw a look down at him.

“No, little man, I’m not making noise because of you,” He said with a scornful laugh, and decided to pull out of Matt’s mouth with a wet plop, the kneeling man slumping down, panting.

Strike turned to Robin and kissed her with his full attention, as she pushed the coat over his shoulders and he shrugged it off. He ran his hands over her bare ass, and made a low, appreciative growl as she held his wet cock between her legs, rolling her thighs. She broke the kiss and looked at him, nodding again.

Matt was still slumped on his knees, looking up at them, hand on his slim cock again.

“You think we’re gonna let you watch me fuck her, little man?” Strike said, incredulous.

Matt’s expression was sullen, that defiantly arrogant jut of the jaw again.

“I don’t know why you’re looking at me like that. You just got mouth fucked with a cock twice the size of yours, and you’d beg me to do it again if I asked. What do you have to be defiant about?” Strike asked, turning to stand over him once more, watching Matt’s eyes run to his erection again, sparkling and greedy, pointed tongue running over his lower lip.

“D’you know what, Matt? I think you’ve had it your own way too much here,” Strike said, bending forward. “I think you think you’re calling the shots.”

Matt smirked a little.

“Yeah? Maybe I am. Maybe I knew all along you’d make a move on her, and she wouldn’t be able to say no. I know all the tricks to make her come, Strike. It’s not that hard. She’s like a fisher-price toy. Press a few buttons and lights go on,” He said, the sneer curling up his mouth, his handsome features ugly with spite.

“Matt,” Strike said, calmly, no hint that any of the spite had made a mark. “She’s the most powerful person in this room right now.”

“Really?” Matt spat.

“Really. Wanna see?” Strike confirmed, standing up and looking at Robin, slipping his hand round her waist and waiting, his eyes locked on hers. She smiled that gloriously imperious smile again, and Strike felt his heart swell as he knew he’d done exactly what she wanted.

“Fuck him,” she breathed, nodding.

Matt frowned, and Strike turned back to him, shrugging a little.

“There you go, Matt. She’s said what she wants, and I think she’s gonna get it, don’t you? Or you could stand up, put your little dick away and scurry away to your soft new wife and try and forget this ever happened. But you won’t, will you?” Strike said, taking his cock in his hand again, slick with wet, stirring it to full hardness again. “Because you are so fucking desperate to feel this in your hole now.”

He watched Matt flush, and he wondered if the darting eyes would go to the door, but they didn’t. Instead that obscene eagerness mixed with disgusted shame, and Matt nodded.

“On all fours, then, little man. Face her,” Strike commanded, moving behind the slim form of the other man and getting carefully down on his own knees. He looked over at Robin, who had leaned against the wall again, her hand dipped into her own wetness, not even looking at Matt, but focused entirely on Strike. “You think she’s thinking about you, now?”

Matt looked at her, seeing that she didn’t even register him as she touched herself, her breathing quick, her pretty lips slightly parted.

“Just get it over with,” Matt said through gritted teeth, wiggling his backside towards Strike.

“Oh, little man, you don’t control this,” Strike laughed again, gripping one big hand over Matt’s wiggling ass. “She does.”

Strike looked over at Robin, who smiled. Pulling the pasty white cheeks apart, Strike lined up his purple head against the puckered hold revealed there, and began to slowly push himself inside, feeling a pop as the tip became the thickness of the shaft. Matt let out a guttural grunt, his head hanging down, and then a whimper of submission. Strike continued to ease his length in, agonizingly slowly, wanting Matt to feel every inch of his humiliation.

“Not even halfway, in case you were wondering,” he said, sliding another inch in. Matt continued to mewl, and let out a sob.

“Please!” He gasped, finally. Strike looked at Robin, his eyebrows raised. She smiled widely, running her tongue over her lips, eyes sparkling.

“What do you want, little man?” Strike asked, stopping still.

“Put it all the way in!” Matt gasped, trying to buck backwards.

“What’s it worth?”

“What?” Matt asked, shortly.

“Well, if you’re begging for my cock deep in your arse, I think it’s worth something,” Strike said, still not moving. “I think Robin might like to hear something from you.”

There was a pause of maybe two seconds, and Strike could feel Matt attempting to screw himself onto Strike’s hardness more completely, but he held him firmly by the hips, and then felt the smaller man relent, shoulders slumping down.

“That’s better,” Strike said. “Now, tell her what a fucking prick you are, and how you know you didn’t treat her like the queen she is. Tell her,” he barked, pulling his cock out an inch.

“OK!” Matt almost shouted in desperate agreement. “I’m a fucking prick, Robin. I was a fucking idiot for not worshipping the ground you walk on and giving you everything you wanted. I’m a total fucking loser!” He sobbed, his head hanging down.

“I don’t care, Matt,” Robin said, warmly. “I haven’t given you a second thought since I’ve been with Strike.”

Strike grinned and without warning, thrust himself completely into Matt’s hole, eliciting a sharp cry from the other man. Strike kept his eyes firmly fixed on Robin, who watched him intently, her own hands both dipped down to her cunt, working herself with enthusiasm, as he picked up the pace, fucking hard. He could feel his climax approaching quickly, but he wanted her to give him the nod, and he knew she could see from his face that he was close. Her eyes, heavy with desire, drifted closed for a moment and he shuddered with the intensity of knowing how much pleasure he was giving her by doing exactly what she wanted. When she opened them again, he knew she had made up her mind by the half smile she gave, and he let himself go, his cock driving back and forth into the man in front of him, feeling his balls tighten, Matt’s whimpering increasingly with the speed. Strike’s big hands gripped hard on Matt’s hips, cock slicking smoothly, his own ass clenching with the effort, the obscene slap of hips and the tightness round him bringing him right to the edge, and then exploding inside, filling the slim man’s hole with a volcano of cum. He pushed him off, letting the last few ribbons of cum splat onto Matt’s bare ass, delighted to see he’d managed to cum before Matt could, who palmed himself desperately.

“Get your stuff together and fuck off, you pathetic little weasel,” Strike said, pulling himself up and tucking himself away. Matt was still whimpering and crawled over to where he’d dropped his jacket in the corner, before exiting the cloakroom, sweaty and shamefaced.

Robin was leaning against the wall as before, her face rosy with desire, still touching herself.

“How did I do?” Strike asked, coming over to her.

“Very well,” she said warmly. “Although I worry that you’d enjoy being inside him more than me,” she teased. Strike crooked an eyebrow.

“Not likely, is it?” He assured her, kissing her neck, his own big hand pressed over hers, running a finger inside her.

“No,” she agreed. “But all the same, I’d like you to show me how much you enjoy my cunt now,”

“Anything you say, ma’am,” he said, moving to his knees in front of her. He parted her labia with his big thumbs and buried his tongue in her folds, closing his whole mouth, warm and eager, over her wet sweetness. His practiced tongue worked around the top of her clit and dipped into her opening, and he curled two fingers inside, as she made delighted noises, whispering his name and running her hands into his wild curls. Adding a slight hum, he knew this would be swift as her hips bucked forward, the taste of her running down his chin, her thighs trembling as he lapped at her. She called out his name and tensed, coming onto his tongue with a shudder.

She helped him up, drawing him into a deep kiss, and he knew she liked to taste herself in his mouth. He wanted to press himself inside her completely, but he knew he wouldn’t manage it again for a while yet, so he contented himself with their embrace, feeling no urgency to break the kiss, and knowing that he would always do exactly what she wanted him to do.


End file.
